Down The Hill: A Collection of Sasil Ficlets
by Maddie27AZ-Writes
Summary: A collection of random Sasil ficlets. Overall rating is set at M, but does not apply to all chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Feral

**Chapter 1:** Feral

 **Title:** Down the Hill

 **Series:** Outsiders

 **Theme:** Drama/Romance

 **Characters:** Hasil & Sally Ann; Cast of Outsiders

 **Rating/Warning:** PG/Sexual Situations/Language

 **Summary:** She was just as beautiful as the first day he'd laid eyes on her.

 **Chapter 1: Feral**

No matter how many times he saw her, it always felt like the first time. The warm churning in his gut when their eyes met, it had robbed him of his breath, slowed his speech and softened his words. "One of who all before," he'd asked. And just like that, his world had shifted. Hasil smiled, remembering how he thought he'd met an angel. His angel. Sally Ann.

She was just as beautiful as the first day he'd laid eyes on her. Even more so if possible, in her sleeveless pink dress that gathered under the swell of her breasts and flowed over her rounded belly, stopping just above the knee. The front her hair was twisted up, framing her face, but the back was a riot of curls that fell just past her shoulders. She stood next to the kitchen window, the light of the morning sun giving her an almost ethereal glow, as she quietly folded clothing. Just as lovely and bewitching as a siren from stories of old.

Life on the mountain was wild and free, but often unsparing. Hasil had seen his fair share of mischief, but meeting Sally Ann had brought forth a recklessness and ferocity the likes of which he had never known. He had risked life and limb to be near her. To have her. She had that power over him, that irresistible pull that had called to him from the mountain top. It was more potent than any moonshine, more intoxicating than a jug of Farrell Wine.

He felt it even now, wanting to reach out and touch her. Hell, he always wanted to touch her. She was all smooth brown skin, wide doe-eyes and full kissable lips. Soft and pliable. Lush and sweet. She was brimming with life. Full of curves, valleys and mounds that were a delight to behold. Her gentle kisses nourished him, her warm caresses soothed his restless soul, and her whispers of love filled an emptiness in his heart that he hadn't known existed. He could bury deep and lose himself in her softness for hours, refusing to rise until his hunger was sated.

Hasil sighed, finally caving in to temptation, and pushed away from the doorway. He hugged Sally Ann from behind, kissing the curve of her neck and breathed in her sweetness. "Good mornin', darlin'," he murmured, while his hand caressed the curve of her belly.

She offered up her lips, in greeting, for a kiss. "Morning. You hungry? There's bacon and toast warming in the oven, grits on the stove and I can scramble up some eggs for you."

He buried his face into the side of her neck and held her tighter in his arms. "Maybe later. Righ' now, I'm jus' fine."

The tickle of his mustache made her giggle, "I'm almost done here. I can make your eggs in a few."

Hasil merely grunted, "How long ya been up?"

Sally Ann let out a weary sigh, "A few hours. The baby was really active this morning and wouldn't let me sleep."

As if on queue he felt a soft kick to her abdomen. Hasil grinned smugly. _This chil' is most definitely a Farrell._

"Did a little cooking, cleaning and some laundry to pass the time," she continued, placing the last of the clothes in the basket and turned to face Hasil.

"Ya shouldn' be on ya feet all day. This chil' is due in jus' a few weeks and ya need ya rest. Come on," he said turning her towards the doorway.

He had almost lost everything a few months ago, nearly dying from a gunshot and then the threat of life in prison, but he'd been lucky. Damned lucky. That dam burst had destroyed any evidence of their failed raid, including the riffle that put him in the hospital. Without it, or any supporting video footage, he'd been able to say he was hit by a stray bullet while coming down the mountain and no one could say the wiser. It had also helped that, with the Sheriff's assistance, he'd been nearly an hour away from the mine just shortly after the attack. For an injured man, traveling on foot, such a distance would be impossible. It hadn't added up and he'd been able to go free, but the stress of nearly losing him and the threat of prison had taken its toll on Sally Ann. He was all healed, but now he needed to ensure she and the baby were okay.

"Babe, I feel fine," she said refusing to budge, but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Sally A-."

"I can make your plate and sit with you while you eat and then we can go over your reading and writing." She said, cutting off his words as he turned to face her. She placed a caressing hand on his cheek, "I'll be resting the whole time." He didn't seem convinced, so she continued, "I promise that if I start getting tired, I will lay down and rest. I was actually even planning on taking a nap after lunch." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively. "If you'd like, you could join me."

Hasil smirked and grunted at Sally Ann. He knew that unless he kept an eye on her she'd spend the whole day cleaning and end up so tired she'd have trouble sleeping again. He would join her after lunch, but he'd be sure to keep her in bed for a few hours. Until then, he'd let her have her way. "Breakfast, readin' an' writin' now and a nap after lunch, then we'll see how the day goes after that." At her nod, he leaned down, capturing her lips in lingering kiss. Hasil pulled Sally Ann close, wrapping his arms around her waist and then surprised her with a playful slap on the behind. "Feed me, woman," he demanded stealing another kiss and then danced out of the way before she could retaliate.


	2. Chapter 2: Hasil

**Chapter 2:** Hasil

 **Title:** Down The Hill

 **Series:** Outsiders

 **Theme:** Drama/Romance

 **Characters:** Hasil & Sally Ann; Cast of Outsiders

 **Rating/Warning:** R/Sexual Situations/Language

 **Summary:** He was a hard worker and a good provider, but she worried about him.

 **Chapter 2:** Hasil

A girl could only stand so much, but he didn't seem to care. Hasil used every weapon at his disposal to drive her insane. He knew what she liked because she'd never had a reason to hide anything from him, but now Sally Ann was having second thoughts. She should have known when he had saddled up next to her, all nice and fresh out of the shower, with that seductive look in his eyes that he was up to something. Especially, when he'd smiled and crooked his finger, whispering for her to c'mere.

It was an onslaught of pleasure; his lips warm and wet against the curve of her neck, the tickle of his mustache sending shivers down her spine and the warm weight of his body, nestled between her thighs, as he moved deep within her. His firm grip lifted her hips, giving better access to her softness and his slow, leisurely thrusts were driving her crazy. She felt like fractured glass waiting for the last bit of pressure before she shattered into a thousand pieces. Which she had, nearly fifteen minutes ago, but for Hasil watching her fall apart just once hadn't been enough.

Sally Ann moaned as he increased his pace. His grip tightened and his strokes intensified. Hasil growled into her ear, "Come on, angel. Fly for me," and she was lost. Sally Ann's world shifted out of focus and her body grew taut as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. How long she stayed that way, she wasn't sure, but she slowly released her tight hold on Hasil as her body began to relax. Sally Ann's sighed and glanced up meeting Hasil's gaze. He smiled down at her and planted a kissed on her forehead. He smirked arrogantly, unable to hide his amusement, "Welcome back."

Exasperated, she tried to shove him away, but he just laughed and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She snuggled against his side, while he adjusted the covers around them. When he was done, he placed a caressing hand on the soft curve of her belly.

"Ya alrigh'?" he asked and she quickly nodded.

Sally Ann lay in Hasil's arms listening to the sound of his heart beat as he drifted off to sleep. She was content to stay exactly where she was, but she wasn't sleepy. It had been a while since she was able to watch him sleep. He was always up and moving, never one to sit still for long. Like today, he was usually up at dawn to go workout and then run a few miles, before returning home for a quick shower, fresh clothes and then off to find work. Hasil still fought some weekends, but also took odd jobs throughout the week; painting, repairs, tarring parking lots, mowing lawns, moving furniture, washing buses, anything to add to their savings. He was a hard worker. A good provider, but Sally Ann worried about him.

After getting shot and almost going to jail, Hasil promised to stay down the hill until after the baby was born. She hadn't asked him, but he'd volunteered. Sally Ann knew that it had something to do with the scare that she'd had. On his follow up visit after being released from the hospital, she'd grown dizzy and collapsed in the doctor's office. After hooking her up to an I.V. and making her rest for a few hours, she was finally released on the promise that she would stay off of her feet for the rest of the day and slow down on her daily activities. Her obstetrician had expressed the need for light activity and a stress-free environment for a healthy pregnancy and Hasil had taken every word to heart.

He pushed himself, working morning and night and training to get back into fighting form. With him worrying about his family, worrying about making ends meet and worrying about her, Sally Ann feared he'd make himself sick or, even worse, become injured again. The final straw came when she found out he'd fought at the Mill again, but had hid it from her. He'd won and brought home close to fifty thousand dollars, but it had been a brutal fight and she was terrified that he would go back again. When Sally Ann said that she would start looking for a job the following day, Hasil had gotten angry. It was the worst fight that they'd ever had and his anger had scared her, but he'd refused to let her leave.

 _Sally Ann stood facing the door, but Hasil's arm blocked her path. She sighed, closing her eyes in the hopes of stopping her tears._

" _I know the only reason you're here is because of the baby. I can find a wa-."_

" _I was coming down that mount'n afore there ever was a baby." He stood close behind her, his arm slipping around her waist. "I've loved ya from the moment I laid eyes on ya, and that has not changed. The baby is just another reason for me to love ya even more." Hasil rested his head against hers, his breath warm on her neck. "Is it the only reason that ya're here?"_

 _The uncertainty in his voice broke her heart. She couldn't have stopped the tears if she wanted to. Sally Ann heaved another sigh._

" _Hasil, the only time that I am free is when I'm with you. I'm alive with you. I'm happy with you. When I'm not with you, I become this shell of a person, like I don't exist. I knew how James would react when he found out about us, but I couldn't help myself because I already loved you. I knew it the first time we were together. I knew it when I followed you up the mountain." His arms tightened around her, pulling her back against his chest and he kissed the curve of her neck. "But then you chose your family instead of me and I realized your feelings weren't the same. So, I went home to James and became a shell again. After I saw you that day, I found out I was pregnant and I cried. I cried because I wanted our baby, but I also cried because I knew I couldn't keep it. I went to a clinic to end the pregnancy, but couldn't afford it. I tried drinking bleach. I even tried running my car into a tree, but just couldn't." She shrugged. "That's when Phelia found me and led me to you." Sally Ann wiped the tears from her face and glanced back at Hasil. "If you hadn't wanted me or had turned me away, I probably would have died on that mountain." She smiled sadly. "So, to answer your question: Am I here just because of the baby? No, but I am happy to be pregnant with your child."_

 _Hasil turned Sally Ann in his arms and kissed her. He brushed his finger across her cheek, catching one of her tears and touched his head to hers._

" _Sally Ann, I will always wan' ya and will never turn ya away, but ya have to keep in mind that this is all new to me. I've never shared ma life with no one before. I've always been alone and I'm gonna make mistakes. But for this relationship to work, darlin', ya can't keep walking out that door whenever ya get angry. We stay and we talk it out, okay?" he asked and she nodded._

Sally Ann smiled remembering that that was the night of another first for them; makeup sex. It had been amazing, lasting all night and into the wee hours of the following morning. When they'd finally crawled out of bed, it was to breaking news. Someone had hacked into One Planet's computer system exposing documents that raised legal questions about the purchase Shay Mountain. There were e-mails proving that they were responsible for the poisoning of the water and crops on the mountain and indicating they were somehow involved in the murder of Haylie Grimes. The list of charges filed against the company seemed endless. The announcer stated that a court order had been issued demanding that One Planet stop all activity on the mountain immediately. They discussed an impending investigation, arrests, providing aide and possible damages for the people on the mountain. They even showed a video taken by a local of G'Win and other members of the clan when they came down the mountain. It then went on to discuss other times that One Planet had used similar tactics to run people off of their land and the steps that they'd used to cover their misdeeds.

She and Hasil spent the day watching and discussing the news. Hasil was relieved to hear that One Planet would be forced to leave the clan alone, but explained that it wouldn't solve the internal conflict as to who was the rightful Bren'in. He then went on to explain how Big Foster became Bren'in, his marriage to G'Win, even though at the time she had been engaged to his son, and G'Win's ascension to Bren'in when Big Foster was believed to be dead. They discussed the inner workings of the clan, why outsiders were forbidden and how kin who decided to leave the mountain, like Asa, were treated.

Sally Ann glanced up at Hasil's sleeping form and smiled remembering what she used to think whenever someone mentioned the Farrells. She'd imagined some old hillbilly, toothless and dirty doing God knows what to any woman unfortunate enough to be trapped up on the mountain. Boy, oh boy, had she been surprised when she'd finally met one. He'd walked up to her counter, all wild long hair and tattoos, menacing, ruggedly handsome, but surprisingly sweet. Sally Ann giggled. Seriously, who flirts with the cashier and then asks her if she has a boyfriend while his family is robbing the store? Only, Hasil, she thought, laughing even harder. He was a persistent one and a bit of a charmer, with those expressive blue eyes and a smile that could melt your heart. Not to mention the kilt. The kilt was pretty hot. Even Frida had said so. Sally Ann thought of the look on Hasil's face when she'd once told him that Frida thought he was sexy and lost it. She slapped a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter, but couldn't stop her body from shaking.

When Hasil opened his eyes Sally Ann's face covered in tears. He rose up on one elbow and caressed her check. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

The look of concern on his face was the last straw. Sally Ann let loose and howled with laughter. It didn't help any when he looked at her like she'd lost her mind. After nearly five minutes, she was able to wipe her face and catch her breath.

"I just remembered something. I forgot to tell you that Frida thinks your kilt is sexy." Hasil smirked at her and looked away, unable to hide his blush. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's sexy too," she said, giggling all the while. Sally Ann fell into another fit of laughter when he hit her with a throw pillow.

"Go ta sleep." He demanded, pulling her close and holding her from behind. His hand dropped to the curve of her belly, softly caressing. Sally Ann yawned, surprised to find herself feeling sleepy after being wide awake just moments ago. Snuggling closer to the warmth of his embrace, she allowed the slow, even sound of his breathing to lull her into a deep peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hasil Morgan Farrell

**Chapter 3:** Hasil Morgan Farrell

 **Title:** Down the Hill

 **Series:** Outsiders

 **Theme:** Drama/Romance

 **Characters:** Hasil & Sally Ann; Cast of Outsiders

 **Rating/Warning:** R/Sexual Situations/Language

 **Summary:** Sally Ann gives birth to a baby boy.

 **Chapter 3: Hasil Morgan Farrell**

Hasil could feel Sally Ann's body shaking in effort. He stood beside her, one arm supporting her back while the other hand grasped hers in support.

"Push, push, push, push, push." The nurse on the other side of the bed rattled off in quick succession, "Now stop."

She relaxed and leaned into Hasil, exhausted, her head resting on his shoulder. He used his thumb to brush the tears from her face and kissed her brow. Hasil leaned down to whispered in her ear.

"Soon our chil' will be here and this'n will all be over. Ya'll be able to finally hold 'em in ya arms. Ya want that don' cha?" She nodded. "Then come on, Sally Ann. Ya can do this."

One of the machines beeped signaling the beginning of another contraction. The doctor looked up from his position at the foot of the bed.

"Sally Ann, I need you to give me all you've got with this one. Every ounce of strength you can muster," he said.

Both Hasil and the nurse helped her sit up.

"Here we go again," the nurse encouraged, "Now, push!"

Sally Ann bore down as much as she could. Through gritted teeth she let out a low growl that intensified when she felt the baby begin the slip free.

"Stop," the doctor said as he clutched the baby in his hands. Hasil helped Sally Ann lay back and then leaned forward, watching as they quickly cleaned the baby's air ways and an angry cry hit the air.

Hasil grinned and turned to Sally Ann, placing another kiss on her brow.

"Ya did it, darlin'. He's beautiful."

The doctor called Hasil over to cut the umbilical cord and after a quick wipe down the nurse placed the baby on Sally Ann's chest. All of a sudden, the room grew silent. Whether it was her scent or the sound of her voice, the baby instantly recognized its mother and was soothed by her nearness.

"Hello, my beautiful boy," she smiled. Sally Ann took Hasil's hand and placed it on the baby's back. "This is your fa. You're named after him, you know, but me as well. Hasil Morgan Farrell." Hasil smiled, surprised by the last-minute change.

Too soon the nurse took the baby to the other side of the room to be cleaned, weighed, measured and bundled. She handed the baby to Hasil, before going to help the others take care of Sally Ann and clean up the room.

Hasil stared down at his son and felt his heart overflow with pride and love. He was a big baby weighing in at ten pounds, three ounces and measuring at twenty-five and a half inches. He was all chubby cheeks, with chunky arms and legs. From beneath his cap escaped a few golden-brown curls, which had come as a surprise for Hasil. He'd never seen a child so young with that much hair. The most astonishing feature were the baby's eyes. They were blue, a clear sky blue with brown rings encircling the pupil and iris. He'd never seen anything like it before in his life. Add to that his full, rosy lips and it was enough to melt your heart.

Hasil was in awe of his son. He couldn't stop staring at him, couldn't stop caressing his soft cheeks and touching his hair. It was hard for him to believe that he had helped create something, _someone_ , so amazing. He could see himself in his son's face as clear as day. In fact, the only hint of Sally Ann was in the shape and pout of the baby's lips and his softly tanned skin. Hasil stared dumbfounded by the precious gift that he held in his arms and felt a deep, abiding joy fill his heart.

When the nurse gave him the all clear and the hospital staff exited the room, Hasil crossed over to the bed and handed the baby to Sally Ann. He sat next to her, his arms wrapped around his family. Hasil gave Sally Ann a soft, lingering kiss.

"Are ya okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank ya," he said, his forehead touching hers, "He's perfect, but are ya sure ya want to name him after me. Ya seemed pretty happy with Morgan Farrell."

She smiled, "You're right, he is perfect, just like his fa. That's why I wanted him named after you. As soon as I saw those beautiful blue eyes, I just knew."

Hasil tilted his head back and laughed, "Angel, we both know I ain' perfect, but I thank ya kindly just the same."

"Hasil Farrell, you're perfect to me. I love you just the way you are, crazy family and all. You're everything that I could have ever hoped for in a man."

Hasil's gaze softened. "Ya more'n I could have ever hoped for in a woman, but everything that I pray for in ma wife." Her soft gasp made him smile. "Look, ya know I love ya, but I also know by this world's measure, I lack in many ways. But if ya'll have me-."

Her kiss cut off his words, "I'll have you. Of course, I'll have you. You're my man." Hasil kissed her brow, the tip of her nose and her lips, but they were interrupted by a fussy cry. They glanced down at their son, laughing at the disgruntled look on his face.

"I think he may be hungry," Sally Ann said, feeling her breasts grow heavy. She undid the top four buttons of her gown and guided the baby to her nipple, gently rubbed her finger against his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. He immediately latched on and began to feed.

It was one of the most beautiful things Hasil had ever seen; mother and child quietly bonding. Sally Ann leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder and he held them both in his arms. They were his. His family and Hasil would do everything in his power to keep them healthy, happy and safe.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shay

**Chapter 4:** The Shay

 **Title:** Down the Hill

 **Series:** Outsiders

 **Theme:** Drama/Romance

 **Characters:** Hasil & Sally Ann; Cast of Outsiders

 **Rating/Warning:** R/Sexual Situations/Language

 **Summary:** Hasil returns to the mountain top after being away for nearly five months.

 **Chapter 4: The Shay**

Hasil held Sally Ann in his arms. He buried his face into the curve of her neck and breathed in her scent. After a few moments, he pulled back to gaze into her eyes.

"I'll be careful and I promise not to go on any raids. Just up the mount'n, to speak to the Bren'in, and right back down. Two days and I'll be home. I promise."

She nodded, but couldn't hide the fear in her eyes, "Okay."

Hasil kissed her forehead, nose and lips before releasing her and went to the crib to kiss his son goodbye. Together they walked to the front door and shared another kiss.

He caressed her cheek reassuringly, "I love you, Sally Ann, and I'll always come back to ya." Hasil reminded her with a smirked, "Whether I've been tased, beat up or shot, I'll always come home."

Sally Ann smiled. "I love you, Hasil Farrell. We'll be waiting for you when you come home."

It was early evening when Hasil made it to the top of the mountain. He'd just cross the tree line to the yard outside of Lady Ray's old home when someone shouted his name. Hasil slowed, looking off to the left in the direction of the call. It was Krake who hurried across the yard, closely followed by Shurn. When they reached him, Krake grabbed him up in a bear hug, surprising Hasil by the strength of his grip. Shurn's hug was just as fierce.

Hasil groaned, trapped between the two of them, "Cousins, I can' breathe."

They both laughed and pulled back, giving him air. Krake struggled to control his emotions, but kept a firm grip on Hasil's forearm, refusing to let him go completely.

"Boy, they told us ya was gut shot and most like dead. When we didn' hear nuthin' we thought ya was gone." He shook Hasil's arm, trying to hold back his tears. "It's damn good to see you, cousin. Damn good. Ged. Ged. Yah."

Shurn, and a few others, echoed the sentiment, "Ged. Ged. Yah." A small crowd had grown around them as others came out to greet Hasil and welcome him home. After a while, Krake and Hasil headed over Lil' Foster's, the new Bren'in, and discussed a few changes that had occurred in his absence along the way. G'Win passing the Oak to Lil' Foster, after Big Foster challenged her position as Bren'in, and then going into labor. The near chaos the ensued once Lil Foster split the Oak. The most surprising being that Big Foster was dead and that he'd been found in the woods in pieces, much the same as Asa. Lil' Foster and G'Win were married now and had a little girl, Bree. As they approached the clearing near their home, they could see Lil' Foster playing with the baby and G'Win working with her herbs. She suddenly glanced up and her face split into a wide grin.

"Hasil!" She called, hurrying around her work table to reach him. Lil' Foster, having turned at her yell, came to greet the new arrivals. They exchanged hugs, introduced him to Bree and settled down to catch up.

"Cousin, the last time I saw you, you were bleedin' out somethin' fierce and half dead. Now, ya lookin' healthy as a buck. What happened to ya and where ya been?" Lil' Foster asked. Hasil told them about Wade taking him to a nurse at his home to hide him from the law, but then having to be rushed to the hospital when he took a turn for the worse. That they attempted to put him in prison, but with no evidence he'd been set free. He spoke of his recovery and the birth of his son.

"Ya got a chil'," Krake asked, both he and Lil' Foster were surprised, "with Miss Sally Ann? Did ya bring 'im up wit cha?" Krake's excitement was evident.

Hasil shook his head, "Naw, I wasn' sure how things would be up here, so I left 'im down the hill with his ma."

Krake sighed, disappointed, "Shame. I sure woulda liked to see 'im, cousin."

"Here," Hasil said, digging into one of the pouches on his belt. He pulled out a cellphone and turned it on. Krake rose from his chair to look over his shoulder. G'Win and Lil' Foster leaned forward to see as well.

"That company woman had one of those. She used it to freeze what she saw." G'Win said, recognizing what he had in his hand.

Hasil pulled up the picture gallery on his phone. When the first image appeared, Lil' Foster pointed, "That Sally Ann?" Hasil looked at the image of him and Sally Ann. He had one arm out to take the photo and the other around her shoulders. While he smiled at the camera, she was gazing at him. Hasil grinned, "Yep, that's Sally Ann." He swiped to the next image.

"Wha's tha'? What's tha' thingy in the corner?" Krake asked, adjusting his glasses to get a better look.

Hasil glanced at him, "Tha's a video. It makes a copy of ya as ya walk and talk that ya can look at later."

Krake shoves his shoulder and gestures for him to play it. "Show me."

Hasil hesitates for a second, but shrugs, "Okay." The video starts to play with a close up of Sally Ann.

" _Go on, say somethin'," Hasil urges her._

 _She glances shyly at the camera, biting her lip. "What do you want me to say?" She asked._

" _I don' know. Anything. Wha' cha thinkin' righ' now?" He says._

 _Sally Ann's gaze focuses just past the screen and her eyes soften. "I love you, Hasil Farrell."_

" _Hhmm." Hasil hums, his smile evident in his tone. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn' catch that. Say that again."_

G'Win, Lil' Foster and Krake laugh.

 _Sally Ann's beautiful smile lights up the screen. "I love you, Hasil Farrell," she laughs._

 _Hasil's hand suddenly appears, cupping the back of her neck and drags her forward. "C'mere, you," he growls, as she falls into a fit on giggles._

The screen tilts sharply and then goes out of focus before the video stops. Hasil stared at the phone, trying to suppress the yearning he felt for his family and swiped to the next picture. The image of Hasil Morgan Farrell was met with gasps of surprise.

"Hasil, he's beautiful," G'Win whispered, as she gazed at the baby. His skin showed just a hint of a tan, with chubby round cheeks, full rosy lips and sky-blue eyes so striking that they took your breath away. All of this was toped with a head full of light brown curls.

"That boy is jus' fine, cousin," Lil' Foster smiled, slapping Hasil on the back. "Jus' fine."

"Cousin, you gon be beatin' gals of that boy with a stick." Krake laughed. "Mighty fine indeed."

Hasil's heart swelled with pride as he looked at his son.

"He's a Farrell and will be raised a Farrell." He looked between G'Win and Lil' Foster, "I know his ma ain' one of us and can' live on the mount'n, but I wanted ask the Council's permission to have our union blessed in the old way."

Krake slapped his knee in excitement, "Lan' sakes! Now I know'd I'en heard it all. Hasil Farrell is gettin' hitched!"

Hasil moved swiftly through the sea of bodies. He pushed, shoved, twisted, punched and elbowed his way towards his goal. He was almost there and this would all be over soon if he could just keep his momentum moving forward. He took a hit to the face, which was more like a graze, but after months of taking hits fighting in the pit, it didn't slow him down. Getting past Lil' Foster was the biggest challenge, but luck was on his side. Phil'Up jumped in front of him and Hasil gave him an uppercut which sent him tumbling into Lil' Fosters path. Hasil danced past both of them, shouldered his way past another and punched his way past two more. The last man got in a lucky punch which Hasil responded to with a fist to the gut, causing the man to double over, and then Hasil shoved him out of the way. Finally, having reached his destination, Hasil dropped to his knees in front of his bride-to-be and struggled to catch his breath. He was battered, bruised and bloodied, his shirt was torn and he was pretty sure that someone had ripped out a few strands of his hair, but it was one of the happiest moments of his life. He leaned back on his hunches, resting his hand on his thighs and smiled.

Phil'Up walked over to Hasil, rubbing his bruised chin. He was followed by Krake, Lil' Foster and the others from the gauntlet, "Got damn, cousin. What they feed'n ya down there?"

Hasil winked at Sally Ann and then glanced at Phil'Up.

"Cousin, my woman is a mighty fine cook, but that ain' got nothin' to do with the food." Hasil's response sent chuckles through the group, but it was Phil'Up look of surprise and him asking Sally Ann if she had any cousins that had them howling with laughter.

Shortly after completing the wedding gauntlet, Hasil and Sally Ann exchanged vows in front of the clan and Hasil Farrell, II was christened as a clan member. What followed was an evening of celebration filled with food, wine and music. Sally Ann was introduced to many cousins and almost everyone was eager to see the newest addition to the clan.

It was late in the evening and Hasil was leaning against a tree sipping on some wine. From across the field, he watched Sally Ann as she talked, laughed and even danced with one or two members of the clan. Shurn held their son for most of the evening, only letting someone else have a turn when absolutely necessary. Hasil sighed. It felt good to be amongst his kin again, even if only for a little while, but it felt different. Maybe it was just part of growing up. Maybe he'd just seen too much, experienced too much to be as carefree as he once was. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something in him had changed.

A few feet to his left Krake, Lil' Foster, Phil'Up and a few other cousins were gathered around a small fire quietly taking.

"Hasil," Lil' Foster called, "come on over here and sit wit' cha kin." He waited until Hasil was seated on the tree stump nearby. "Did I tell about the circle the other day?" When Hasil shook his head he continued, "Ta see if Sally Ann could live on the mount'n."

Hasil head shot up in surprise, "What?"

Lil' Foster smiled, "I told 'em it didn' seem right, seein' as all ya done to help the clan, that ya should have to choose b'tween ya kin and ya family. Hell, if that gal is married to a Farrell and gave birth to a Farrell, don' that make her Farrell by default. Ain' no diff'ren' then marryin' from another clan, our traditions become theirs and they become one of us."

"Yep," Krake nodded, "and I seconded 'em, cousin. While most of us was sittin' here hoping for thangs to get better, ya was out there risking life and limb, knowing wha' it coulda cos' cha. Ya didn' have no Ma or Fa and I know'd ya didn' want that for ya boy. I can' even b'gin ta know'd how much ya was frettin' abou' cha chil' when ya got shot."

Hasil lowered his head, looking down into his drink. He sighed to help suppress the memories of pain, regret and sorrow that threatened to rise to the surface.

Phil'Up slapped him on the back, snapping Hasil back to the present, "I spoke for ya as well, since ya weren' here to speak for ya self. Tol' 'em how ya helped bring that company woman up here and how ya took out tha' townie when we was pinned down in tha' raid. Tol' 'em ya was still helpin' the clan as bes' ya could even though ya was livin' in town."

"G'Win said tha' ya didn' wanta go, but was forced ta choose b'tween clan and ya blood and tha' any man worth a spit would take care of his chil'. We all spoke for ya, cousin," Lil' Foster added with a grin. "And we, as a clan, agreed that Sally Ann is welcome to live amongst us as a Farrell."

Hasil closed his eyes, allowing those words to wash over him. It was as if the final piece of a puzzle had finally clicked into place and he felt a peace within, that he had not known for some time. He smiled, holding his mug up in a toast and finally opened his eyes, "I thank ya, cousins. Ged ged yah."

His cousins raised their cups in the air and echoed the sentiment, shouting and howling into the night air.

It was well past midnight when they made it to his old cabin. Hasil laid the baby in a small crib in the corner, while Sally Ann lit the lantern, giving a soft glow to the room. After securing the door, Hasil removed his clothes and kicked off his shoes. He turned to Sally Ann and found the she had already removed her dress, but still wore a bra, her underwear and heels. The sight of her full breasts, slim waist, and rounded hips caused his body to stir. Of course, all the best parts were covered in flimsy pieces of cream colored lace, but that only seemed to add to his excitement. Hasil waved Sally Ann over, "C'mere," he said, his voice low and his eyes enticing.

She smiled shyly at him, "You come here."

Hasil laughed, remembering their first time together. So much had happened since then that it felt like ages ago.

"C'mere," he repeated, holding his hand out to her. She slowly crossed the room to take his hand, hips swaying as she moved. When she reached him, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a tender kiss. Resting his forehead to hers, he gazed into her eyes and whispered, "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hi, handsome," Sally Ann breathed, watching as Hasil allowed his desire for her take over. It darkened his gaze, deepened his voice and made his touch more possessive. He kissed her again, this time holding nothing back, and began to remove the rest of her clothes. Hasil lifted Sally Ann and laid her on the bed. He took his time, exploring her body with his mouth and hands, bringing her to fulfillment once, before burying himself deep into her softness. They made love for some time, but eventually Hasil's control snapped. She felt too good, tasted too sweet and her moans of pleasure were too impassioned to ignore. He brought Sally Ann to the height of pleasure twice before finally giving in to his own. Sated and content, he lay on his back with her cuddled next to him. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, he spoke the words that had been on his mind all day. "Finally mine."


End file.
